The invention relates to a cargo holding device for holding cargo in the vehicle bed of a pick-up truck.
The utilization of pick-up trucks for pleasure and business has increased considerably over the recent years. However, the vehicle cab is limited in space for carrying cargo and ordinary items such as luggage, groceries, shopping items, etc. While considerable space is available in the vehicle bed, practical and effective devices for holding cargo and other items in the vehicle bed have not been provided. Therefore, while pick-up trucks have become more popular, the enjoyment of their full use has not been possible due to the lack of a way to carry cargo and other items in the vehicle bed in a stable manner.
Heretofore, devices have been proposed such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,121,849 and 2,770,471 for holding down cargo such as lumber in the vehicle bed of a pick-up truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,631 discloses a petitioning member which may be slidably adjusted longitudinally along the vehicle bed of a pick-up truck for containing cargo.
However, none of these devices are satisfactory for holding cargo or other items which will not fit in the vehicle cab but which due to their shape or size there exists a problem of containing the cargo in the vehicle bed.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a holding device for holding cargo and other miscellaneous items in the vehicle bed of a pick-up truck which may be easily used by the vehicle operator on routine shopping trips or travel.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a holding device for holding cargo in the vehicle bed of a pick-up truck which may be easily adjusted to hold between the device and the walls of the vehicle bed in a stable manner.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a holding device for holding cargo in the vehicle bed of a pick-up truck which may be readily adjusted to a desired angular orientation with respect to the vehicle bed so that a wide variety of cargo sizes and shapes may be held and retained in the vehicle bed without shifting for safe transportation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a holding device for holding cargo in the vehicle bed of a pick-up truck which may be readily positioned for holding a wide variety of cargo and other items in a vehicle bed and which may be locked in position quite easily by the vehicle operator in a simple and convenient manner.